JD vs Soldier 76
CAA586AA-716B-42BD-AF6E-0477A9C84843.png 12A69780-878B-4ED8-995F-08097F38EAEB.png JD vs Soldier 76, will JD get his hopes destroyed, or will Soldier 76 have his life cut in half. Introduction: Wiz: There is always going to be 2 soldiers fighting for their rights. Boomstick: Like that badass CoG JD. Wiz: And former Overwatch member Soldier 76. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to determine who would win in a Death Battle. JD: Wiz: The year was 42 a.e, and... Boomstick: Yeah yeah whatever, just get to the f***ing point. Wiz: Ugh, do you always have to interrupt me when i’m talking? Boomstick: Nope, I just do it for fun! Wiz: Whatever Boomstick. Anyways, JD, or, James Dominic Fenix, left the CoG and was hunted down by the government, because it was illegal to do so. Boomstick: And he joined a group called the outsiders which are badass like he is. Wiz: Anyways, after joining the outsiders, JD has done many things to help the group of anti-government and former CoGs. Boomstick: Who gives a damn about what and who the outsiders are? This is about JD. Wiz: I’m getting there Boomstick. Boomstick: Then cut to the point! Wiz: Fine, JD is the son of Marcus Michael Fenix, a legendary CoG that lost most of his family except one. Boomstick: Wait, who’s Marcus? Wiz: Never mind that Boomstick, JD has suffered from losing his mother, Anya, and was sent to an elite boarding school by his own father. Boomstick: And he met this guy named Delmont Walker, or Del, and he became friends. Wiz: After graduating boarding school, James decided to enlist to the CoG as a gear. Boomstick: You never said what the CoG was. Wiz: Oh, the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Boomstick: Thank you for finally saying what a CoG is. Wiz: Let me guess, you want to be a CoG. Boomstick: You know me too well. *puts on a Gears helmet* Wiz: What the hell are you doing? Boomstick: Trying to sign up to be a CoG of course. Wiz: I regret telling him what a CoG is. Anyways, since there was no Locust Swarms, not the bug type, the ugly alien type. Boomstick: *pulls out a lancer* Wiz: What the f*** are you doing? Get that away from me! Boomstick: I was, um, going to cut down some trees. Wiz: Sure, sure. Where was I, oh yes, as I was saying before the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre guy came with that friggin’ chainsaw gun. JD and Del were appointed as lieutenants to the CoGs and were put in charge of the DeeBees, an army of robots. Boomstick: Like battle droids? Wiz: Ugh, no, and put that gun away! Boomstick: I never get to have any fun. Wiz: There was this one day where civilians were being against the CoG and fighting the Gears. That’s where JD ordered the DeeBees to kill the civilians, an action he later regretted. Boomstick: Wait, JD killed civilians with battle droids?! Wiz: For the last time Boomstick, they are not battle droids! Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: After the incident happened, he and Del left the CoG, making them outlaws, and they joined the outsiders. Weapons and Gear: Wiz: JD I skilled with many weapons, such as the custom lancer, one of two of his weapons shown that have a chainsaw, lancer Gl, an assault rifle that can shoot three grenades from its grenade compartment, Gnasher shotgun, a powerful shotgun when used up close, a Markza rifle, which is a sniper, a snub pistol, a low damage but repetitive shooting pistol, and a Mk 3 lancer assault rifle, the other one with a chainsaw. Boomstick: He has used way more than those weapons, such as the Tri-shot, a giant three barrel assault rifle, buzzkill, a gun that shoots f***ing buzzsaws, and even a Salvo, some giant rocket launcher thing. And you forgot he is now a captain. Wiz: Thank you Boomstick. That reminds me, he is able to use the environment during the battle, and so will the opponent. Meaning that JD can use other weapons, but can only have three weapons and grenades, one pistol and two other weapons, and is only able to use weapons from his games. That means he can’t take other weapons such as a bow and arrow, but he can use a torque bow, until it runs out of ammunition, same with the other weapons in the game. Boomstick: Aww, I wanted to see him use any weapon. Wiz: Sorry, but it would be pointless to have him able to use all weapons in Death Battle, he’ll dominate with the arsenal, but there won’t be many weapons laying around, but ammo boxes instead. And he will also have to refill his ammo if it’s empty, so, no unlimited ammo either. Boomstick: But, what about the other contestant? Wiz: We’ll talk about him later, for now, we stick to JD. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: Anyways, even without his gear, he pulled off some amazing feats. Boomstick: Such as, surviving an explosion from the Hammer of Dawn, a gigantic super weapon satellite that sends down a gigantic laser. *shows the hammer of dawn destroying the town* Boomstick: Holy s***! That’s f****ng badass. Wiz: Anyways, he also went face to face with an entire army of hoard and swarm, which is pretty much on a daily basis, which is hard to manage. Boomstick: And he even was able to kill a group of pouncers, which have sharp tails with barbs that shoot out of it, and it’s covered in armour, which is so hard to cut through, even with firing buzzsaws, and it’s only weak spot is it’s stomach, which is covered quite weakly, but is protected and is only accessible in certain angles, same goes for a snatcher, a giant and stronger version that, we’ll, carries people by trapping them in it”s stomach. Wiz: Gross, but is still quite a feat. He also took down many other giant, hard as hell monsters, such as a warden, a giant alien with diamond hard skin and took down a hulking abomination that looks like Blastoise but a lot stronger and deadlier, that’s only weakness was it’s warts. Boomstick: he also did some amazing feats of speed and strength, such as, being able to run while carrying those weapons I mentioned earlier, and they are huge and heavy, even while wearing his armour and his weapons on him. Wiz: he is also able to control a skiff during a very windy day, in the desert, full of red sand, which is pretty much impossible. Boomstick: But, like every other contestant, he has some weaknesses. Wiz: He is protectiveness over his friends, which could be used as an advantage to get him mad, which would end up in a worse situation than you already were in against him. Boomstick: A reminder of his childhood could lead him to a stop, but you would probably regret doing that. He could get so emotional, he would probably shoot your head off. Wiz: Even with those incredible feats, he is still human, meaning he is not immune to everything, even though he has armour on, he can still get injured and killed. Boomstick: He is still badass! Wiz: He is an overall good leader and soldier with a vast amount of knowledge of combat and is pretty hard to defeat. JD: Alright, let’s move out! Soldier 76 Wiz: Jack Morrison was born to a family of farmers in Bloomington, Indiana. Boomstick: So, mr. soldier was a farm boy? Wiz: In a way, yes he was. When’s he was 18, Jack joined the U.S military, and later joined the armed forces. Boomstick: So, farm boy became army boy. Wiz: Enough with the farm boy Boomstick! Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: As I was saying, he joined the armed forces later in life, before the omnic crisis. Boomstick: What’s an omnic? Wiz: An omnic is a robot. Boomstick: Ok, got it, I think. Wiz: Ugh, anyways, through the program, he met Gabriel Reyes, who became hi so friend, but would turn into his worst enemy, Reaper. Boomstick: No way! Reaper and 76 were friends?! Wiz: Yes Boomstick, they were. As I was saying, when the omnic crisis began, the UN began to make overwatch, a team made up of Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. The two accepted the offer to join the team. Boomstick: So, overwatch took down the omnic crisis and started to take in new recruits, while a black ops group for overwatch called the Blackwatch was lead bye Re...er, Gabriel Reyes. The end! Wiz: Not exactly. Over time, overwatch was losing civilian faith and was accused of negligence, corruption, and civil rights abuse, leading to it’s downfall, and, to make matters worse, a watchpoint was destroyed via conflict between Reyes and Morrison. Boomstick: But that b****rd Reyes survived thanks to witch scientist Moira and her, ghost serum. Wiz: Jack survived as well, thanks to less debris falling on him than Gabe. He has a scar to remember that day on his face. Boomstick: Then, he raided watchpoints and got weapons from them, like his heavy pulse rifle and his helix rockets. Wiz: That is from the same gun Boomstick. Boomstick: Whatever, anyways, he travelled to Egypt and went to find Ana, who was also in hiding, wanted by talon, an evil group, and guess what, your boy Reaper joined talon. Wiz: Thank you Boomstick, now, to talk about his ability’s. Ability’s and Gear: Wiz: 76 has a small, but decent arsenal, such as his heavy pulse rifle, which fires 25 rounds per clip, his built-in helix rockets, which have strong knock back to both the opponent and also has the possibility of self harm, which is a bummer up close, and has a 12 second cool down, sprint, being able to run quicker but cannot fire his weapon at the same time, his biotic field, which heals 40 hp per second, but cannot be used frequently due to a 15 second cool down time, and his ultimate move, tactical visor, which we will have a custom timer for 2 minutes, but will also be able to get interrupted, and the visor automatically locks onto the opponent. Boomstick: Remember when we were talking about JD? Wiz: Yeah, why? Boomstick: I asked a question, it was, if JD is able to use multiple weapons, can 76 as well? Wiz: No, do not forget that I said that there were barely any weapons on the battlefield and those weapons were in his arsenal to begin with, he’ll just use those weapons, and two, there’s going to be mostly ammunition boxes. Boomstick: Oh, ok then, so, no buzzkill? Wiz: No buzzkill. Boomstick: Aww, ok. Wiz: Anyways, now to talk about his feats. Like I said earlier, he survived a building collapsing on him, and he also defeated Reaper, but he had help from Ana so, yeah. He has many years of experience in combat and leadership on the battlefield. Boomstick: But he has a few flaws. Wiz: Such as, his age. It can slow him down a little, and his extreme measures can be a little more, drastic, than you would think, he also takes some questionable choices, such as letting he enemy go when protecting others, and his attitude could be a bit of a setback. Boomstick: Apparently this Soldier has a spark still within him. Soldier 76: we’re all soldiers now. Pre-fight: Wiz: We have done the research, and... Boomstick: Now it’s time for a Death Battle!! Wiz: I was going to say that Boomstick. Boomstick: I have no regrets. Wiz: This battle will take place in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, with no preparation for the fight. Battle: *JD is seen exiting a raven helicopter, looking around Watchpoint Gibraltar* JD: For a place that’s basically abandoned, it looks quite decent here, not a sign of swarm, or anything else. *JD would walk through a door leading to database* JD: This must be the database that the CoG were talking about, I can see why they like the place. *JD would hear footsteps coming towards him* ???: I advise you that you leave, staying here is a bad decision. JD: Who’s there? *he would pull out mk 3 lancer from back gun slot* *Soldier 76 would come out of the shadows* 76: Your doom. FIGHT! *76 would start firing at JD with his heavy pulse rifle as JD ran for cover* JD: S*** that old man’s good. *JD would come out of cover and fire back at 76* 76: I never had a fight like this in years, you have a lot to learn. *76 would shoot his helix rockets at JD* JD: That was unexpected. *JD would dodge the rockets and switch to the lancer gl* JD: That weapon, is different than what i’ve ever seen, must be one of those fancy overwatch weapons. 76: Come out, come out wherever you are. *JD would then fire 1 rocket from his lancer gl at 76, hitting the floor beneath him* 76: Wow, he’s good. *he would put up his bionic field, healing him* JD: Oh no you don’t you little s***! *he would shoot 76’s bionic field generator, destroying it* 76: Impossible, that never happened before. JD: You have absolutely no idea what’s possible old man. *76 would use sprint, running out of the building while JD is sprinting after him, while JACK, JD’s robot was collecting info from the database* JD: Get back here b****rd! *76 would stop and shoot JD’s leg, wounding it* JD: You mother f***er. *JD would swap out his lancer gl momentarily for his Markza, shooting the cliff in front of 76, making it fall in front of him, making him stop, and JD switched the Markza out for the lancer gl again* *76 would activate tactical visor, instantly locking on to him* 76: I’ve got you in my sights. JD: Oh s***! *JD would run into a storage compartment* JD: I need one of those masks. *76 would fire at JD, before having to reload* JD: Is that all you’ve got? *JD would shoot 76’s gun arm off* 76: AGH! *76 would grab his gun with his other arm and fire helix rockets, again* *JD would shoot the rockets with his rocket from the lancer *76 would shoot at JD, but JD dodges them by rolling. *JD would shoot 76’s knees, demobilizing 76* 76: You will be damned, you b****. JD: Sorry, but your time’s up old b****rd. *JD would switch to his mk 3 lancer and activate the chainsaw* JD: Thanks for the workout, old man. *JD would take 76’s mask before using the mk 3 lancer to chainsaw him in half* JD: Well, at least he tried. This is captain Fenix requesting pickup, the swarm will be here soon. Come on JACK, let’s go. K.O! *JD would be seen in 76’s mask with JACK, Del, Kait, and Marcus decoding the overwatch data while Ana would be mourning then loss of 76* Results. Boomstick: Wow! What a f***ing awesome ending! Wiz: Soldier 76 held the spot for experience, but JD managed to trump everything else. Boomstick: JD has fought opponents like 76 before, but 76 didn’t fight as many people like JD before. I mean, JD has fought enemies worse than 76! Wiz: JD’s durability allowed him to take more of a beating than 76. The most damage 76 was able to survive was a building collapse on top of him, and there wasn’t as much rubble on him as there was on Gabe, while JD managed to survive an explosion created by the Hammer of Dawn, a giant super weapon satellite. Boomstick: And when it comes to speed, not only was JD able to outrun the Hammer of Dawn, he could run with a giant gun, sure it was a slower run, but he still ran quicker than 76 would have. Wiz: When it comes to strength, JD is no slacker, he manages to carry gigantic weapons that come from giant ugly aliens and still run, and he could even do that with the Salvo, the heaviest weapon, at the same speed as the other heavy weapons. Boomstick: They tied in predictability, 76’s arsenal is unpredictable enough to keep JD at bay, but not forever, And JD’s arsenal kept 76 running for the hills, until JD shot them with a lancer gl rocket. Wiz: And also since the bionic shield was utterly destroyed, 76 had no ways to keep himself healed. And JD also managed to shoot moving drones, so, a non moving drone wouldn’t have been a problem, and since there were no healing packs, 76 couldn’t have healed himself in any way. Boomstick: And, with an arsenal as small as 76’s, JD managed to think of a strategy to counter the attacks, as usual. Conclusion: Wiz: So, with all that combined, JD managed to end 76’s carrier. Boomstick: Yeah, you could say that he “saw” defeat at the end. *ugh Boomstick not again* The winner is JD! Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: Oh yes! ???: ... It’s Metal Sonic vs Mettaton! ((This is my first death battle, hope you enjoy)) Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:Gears of War Characters Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle